cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Artrocitus
" He has proven better than Ventres an Grievous combined, he is useful " Dooku, introducing Jallar to Darth Sidious Jallar was a jedi master who fell to the dark side of the force and became a Dark Lord of the Sith. He was given the sith name Darth Thunderous. Jallar was taken to the jedi temple at a very young age to train and become a jedi. As a Jedi Knight, Jallar took many jedi apprentices including Anakin Skywalker before he was assigned to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jallar was a well known and respected master and mentor and was one of the best swordsman in the galaxy. Only Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were considered equals. Jallar spent many years as a jedi but, was influence by a unknown sith to become a sith. He left the Galactic Republic and joined the Seperatists. Jallar became a Dark Lord of the Sith himself and was assigned to Master Dooku. Jallar was Dooku's best apprentice and after Dooku died he would soon take his place as the Political Leader of the Seperatists. Thousands upon millions of systems were in their control. Jallar was a head general ( along with General Grievous ) to Dooku's Seperatist lead. Jallar was in a Sith Squad known as Shadow Void lead by Troy Warpulsar. Jallar was also known as one of the best Dark Acolyte. 'Biography' Childhood " I see great potential in him " Shaak Ti, telling the council about Jallar Jallar was born in Stewjon and inhearited a wealthy family. He was sent to the jedi order around the age of 2 or 3. Unlike most younglings, Jallar was a quick learner and was a padawan by the age of 10. Jallar's hand-to-hand combat, force abilites and lightsaber combat skills were all more than average for a padawan. The Jedi Order saw great potential in him. Jallar enjoyed the fighting sytle and signed up for practice fighting sessions and jedi combat classes. By the age of 15 he was assigned to Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti was a well known Jedi Master and was in the Jedi High Council. Some of Shaak Ti's other padawans were jealous that Jallar was so young and his incredible force abilites. During training Shaak Ti was called into a emergancy jedi meeting. During that time the padawans were intended to train. Mariss, one of Shaak Ti's students was jealous and started a fight with Jallar. Jallar knew that he was supposed to be training and didn't accpect the dueling. Mariss insulted him and both padawans started to fight. Before any padawan was serious injured Master Ki-Adi-Mundi came and stopped the fight. Mariss blamed Jallar for starting the fight and Jallar was put in suspension. But little did Mariss know that their was a hidden camera. Master Mundi reviewed the foatage and saw that Mariss started the fight and was suspened while Jallar was released. Mariss and Jallar were sworn enemies after that. Several months after the fight Shaak Ti and Jallar were practicing Lightsaber dueling. Shaak Ti could see great potential in him. Years went by and Jallar was now 17, he was annointed Nighthood by the Jedi Council. Knighthood and Master " I'd never thought that I would be where I am today " Jallar, after becoming Darth Thunderous Several years passed by and Jallar was now a Jedi Knight, he took Obi-Wan as his very first padawan. Obi-Wan impressed Jallar with his potential. 5 years into Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, he and Jallar were assigned to protect Courscant from pirates. Pirates attacked the jedi temple and captured young jedi padawans. During the raid, Jallar and Obi-Wan devised a distraction and clone troopers and jedi knights came and arrested the pirates. Jallar and Obi-Wan both rescued all the jedi padawans. Obi-Wan and Jallar destroyed the pirate ship. As Jallar was walking through the cells of the temple he notcied that one of the pirtes was Mariss. He questioned her and she told her that she was tired of being his "sidekick" and left the jedi order. Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon sat down with Mariss and questioned her. They found out that the pirates secretly had more ships comming to destroy Courscant. They prepared an ambused to destroy the jedi temple also. Jallar and Obi-Wan were sent to destroy the main generator powering all the ships. The pirates think that instead of powering all ships with multiple generators they could easy do the same with one generator with more power. Both jedi were sent to the main ship and to destroy the generator. The jedi order sent 5 Republic attack crusiers with both Jallar and Obi-Wan on one. They secretly boared the main ship to destroy the generator. They destroyed it and captured the pirates. Once the generator was destroyed all ships lost power and fell down in space. Battle of Courscant / Leaving the Order " Get Jallar he's the one we are after " A sith talking about Jallar to his other fellow sith Of the many missions Jallar undertook as a Jedi Master this was his last, the Battle of Courscant . An emergancy call for all jedi was announced and Jallar was up in the front lines. Seperatist invaded and destroyed many major parts of Courscant. Unlike some of his other companions, he knew some knowledge of the enemy. Jallar fought his way through the droids and sith and tried to take out the the main reactor that sheilded the driods and sith from being attacked. While trying to destroy the reactor he was captured by sith and taken to a secret underground base. Jallar was influenced by the sith and joined them. With his former jedi companions not knowing he killed many of them. He know saw his true potential. During that time Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master with his padawan Anakin. Jallar was one of the most trusted jedi, many other jedi wouldn't execpt him to join the Seperatist, never the less the sith. Darth Thunderous is born " You are now reborn and now a True Lord of the Sith " Dooku talking to Jallar '' In sight of the Sith Jallar knew that joining the Dark Side was the best decision. Dooku took interest in Jallar and took him as his own apprentice. Jallar acompained Dooku with his political missions and his more dangerous missions. Dooku believe that Jallar woud be the key to the Seperatist success. Jallar was indrouced to Sidious by Dooku. Sidious too saw interest in him and also believe he would be the key to success. Jallar trained under Count Dooku and proved even more powerful than Ventress and Greivous combined. Dooku sent Jallar to invade the Jedi Temple. Dooku's plan failed and many sith were captured. Sidious then unleashed a plan that involed capturing Ahsoka Tano, padawan of Anakin Skywalker. Sidious sent Jallar to Courscant with a specail campian and potion. When Jallar arrived to Courscant he injected himself with the potion and transformed into a Jedi Knight. He walked into the Jedi temple unnoticed and captured padawan Tano. Jallar sent Ahsoka Tano to Sidious and he put her in a prison. Sidious's plan was to release her if the Republic payed 1,000,000 credits. The Republic payed the credits and Darth Sidious released Ahsoka Tano. Testing the General and the Assassin ''" We are SITH! " Jallar talking to the Sith Senate Many, many years lter after Dooku's death Jallar was announced the new Leader of the Seperatist and now incharge of the Seperatist Movement. Jallar had a head general who was Darth Volcanic and his Sith Assassin was Mystic Mayhem. Jallar joined a squad named Shadow Void, the leader was Troy Warplusar. Jallar tested Volcanic to see if he would be the next best general. Though Volcanic was no where near close to beating Jallar, Jallar saw potential and sensed that he would be the next best general. Mystic Mayhem was tested too in a lightsaber duel like Volcanic. Mystic was slightly better at lightsaber combat than Volcanic, Jallar too saw great potenial, at that point they were both the best generals and assassins he had ever had. Future Plots " I have a plan.... " Jallar talking to Mystic Years passed and Jallar saw that he had more potenial and he knew what to do with that. Jallar was talking to Mystic about his new plot. Jallar had two brothers : Dark Thorn and Blaze Toxiccloak, Thorn being a sith and Blaze being a jedi. He wanted to be the best out of the three so he had a evil plan to kill both of them. Though that plan was months ago he still is in the preparing of it. After Jallar's plan to destroy both Thorn and Blaze he would then be one of the most powerful sith of all time. Jallar and Shadow Void would plan to destroy Couscant once and for all... Personality and Traits " He was strong in mind and body, but weak with the Republic " Mace Windu talking to Obi-Wan speaking about Jallar Jallar was one of the best swordsmen in the galaxy. As a youngling he was driven to protect, and that drive made him very strong in mind and body. After becoming a sith he had one romantic relationship and that was with a woman named Karoly Novamark. Jallar was always a every calm, smart and serious person like his sith master Count Dooku. He loved to battle people and defeat them. During the Clone Wars, Jallar was less active in the battling part and was more active in the political part of the Seperatist. Along with Grievous and Dooku he lead the Sith / Seperatist Army. Jallar though still had slight fondness of his former padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Powers and Abilites " I'm a fighter and a politian " Jallar speaking to Volcanic Jallar had many sith abilites including Force Lightning, Fire, Ice and Fear. Force Lightning was the ability to create lightning from his hands. Force Fire was the ability was to create fire from thin air. Force Ice was the ability to freeze enemies any where, any time. And Force Fear is one of his signature moves. He would imput fear into his enemies and make them die from fear. He would also be able to turn into shadows and control the weather, thus giving him the name Darth Thunderous. Jallar was also a great swordsman, greater than Grievous and Ventress combined. Category:Lifetime Members Category:Squad Member Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:General Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Seperatist Category:Champion Racer Category:Featured Character Archive Category:Sith Assassin Category:Sith hunter Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Duelist